I became an extinct Septarian
by ReptileEdge
Summary: An orphaned boy, named Drake Viper, who's been living on his own gets sent to mewni, wakes up, and sees he's been turned into a monster, for reasons unknown to him. What’s also shocking is that the monster he's become is supposed to be extinct. Becoming a supposedly extinct monster in another dimension is not the only jarring thing. Can Drake survive his new life as a monster?
1. Chapter 1 Scaly arrival: Part 1

**Ok, here we go. Hey there fanfic community, ReptileEdge here. Incredibly new to writing for the fanfic community. Not the first time here, but however it is my first time writing here. Hopefully it goes well. I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just winging it, and figuring it out as I go along. I don't know when I'll update anything, I'm lazy, and I also have a work schedule. So I'll do the best that I can with whatever story I write. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

**I don't own anything except for my OC/OC monster. **

**Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy. **

**(UPDATE: Hey guys, sorry for not updating this in an incredibly long time. Now first I originally wanted to redo this whole story and make something else, but from what Truth Said in their review about this story being better, I thought about it and figured "Fuck it. I'm lazy. The chapters are already out, I'll just add/change some details." So in short, Truth, your right. I like the idea of a snake monster in mewni far too much to replace it with a bird monster. Different idea for a different time I suppose. Anyways, I'll be updating these chapters with some changes. So hopefully you enjoy it. But I apologize to anyone that has to now reread this whole thing until I add a new chapter after I'm done with Rodan Reborn. So it might be awhile).**

In the peaceful town known as echo creek, it was just your average day for the average citizens of this boring town.

Too boring. Too quiet. This is the part where you cut to me.

"STOP, THEIF! STOP THAT KID!" Shouted a random shop owner, who's in the process of chasing down someone that stole some cheesy calzones from his shop. The kid looked to be about fifteen years old, unkept black hair, striking green eyes, pale skin, a black sweatshirt over a green shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes.

The kid he's chasing is me, just so you know.

My name is Drake Viper, and I'm an orphan on the streets.

You might be asking, 'who is this kid? What's his story? Why should I care about him?' Well I'm gonna tell you. You see, for as long as I can remember, I've been from one crappy orphanage to the next. It only happened three times.

First orphanage I've been put into was when I was a baby. No one knows where I came from or who my parents are. The only thing that said that I have an identity was a band on my wrist with my name written on it. Anyways, as I grew older, everyday became a sour note written on a music sheet. I was eight years old at the time, but I was a little bit more aware then the other kids my age, and I knew that this was all bullshit. Food scraps, crappy clothes, the abuse, all of it. Turns out those bastards were hogging all the good food and pocketing most of the cash instead of putting back into the orphanage.

So naturally I snitched on them!

Yeah, child protective services have zero tolerance on child abuse, and the assholes that worked there were arrested. So yeah, they shut down the orphanage since it wasn't up to code, and the orphans were sent to better orphanages.

But of course, I had to be the one that got the short end of the stick.

The second orphanage I was put into was better than the first one. The only problem there was the bullies. They made me out as the black sheep for a year and a half. But it didn't last long though. You see, ever since the first orphanage I've grown a low tolerance for peoples shit. So when the usual group of bullies tried to push me around... I snapped. They all got sent to hospital, and boy did I enjoy it! I even won the court case! Ever since then I've been known as the thug of the orphanage. Anyone that tried to pull a fast one on me got hurt.

I was thirteen when they moved me to the third orphanage, because apparently the staff dubbed me 'too violent' to stay there, so they sent me to an orphanage that could handle me. Now this one was fairly decent in comparison to the other two. But the problem with this one was the strict as hell rules. Naturally I had problems with these rules, but I won't go into detail of what they are, it's not important. During my time there, I've went from thug to rebel.

During my free time, I decided to travel to the neighboring town out of curiosity, and that's where I met my first friend; Janna Ordonia, aka Janna Banana.

Janna seemed weird at first, but once you get past that she's actually pretty chill to be with. While everyone back at the orphanage either bored me or annoyed me, Janna was the first person that was more lively. I mean what can I say, she's the first person I've felt a true connection with, unlike the herd of sheep back at the orphanage. Actually now that I think about it it's more like a strict private school for orphans.

Whenever she and I had time to hang out, she taught me how to steal and how to create many doohickeys for both pranks and recreational use. Like smoke bombs!

Now you're probably wondering 'But Drake, how did you end up on the streets?'

Easy... they kicked me out.

For two years I've been living on my own (I stole a tent and sleeping bag, don't judge me), getting street smart, memorizing possible escape routes if I'm being chased, the whole works.

Anyways, you might judge me for stealing from someone making an honest living, but what can I say, I was desperate. I had to steal because I had no money, and I was starving. So yes, I had to resort to stealing food, money, and clothes in order to live.

But as you can clearly see, I didn't exactly have any cash on me.

"DAMMIT, I SAID STOP!" Shouted the owner, panting, his face beat red, and drenched in sweat.

Pssh, like I'm going to listen to this guy. "HOW ABOUT NO?!" I shouted back, sarcastically.

The sweaty guy began to slow down, due to lack of breath. I didn't take any chances however and kept running several more blocks, until I made it to echo creek park. I sat down on an unoccupied bench and opened the paper bag containing my prize.

Six pizza calzones with extra extra cheese.

The guy who makes these always makes them extra cheesy.

Like a starving carnivore after a successful hunt, I ate in peace.

Hey, you'd eat six of these too if _your_ tank was going on empty.

**_Meanwhile, in another dimension..._**

In a dark room, a small blue man with a white beard, yellow robes, and a gemstone imbedded in his forehead could be seen staring into a glowing crystal ball watching the entire scene unfold. This man is known as Glossaryck; creator of the members of the magic High Commission and advisor/teacher to the butterfly throne.

"Ah, so _this_ is where he's been hiding. *Sigh* Oh how it's led up to nothing but a crummy life for him." He says to no one in particular.

He grins as he gets an idea. Now, normally it's not his place to interfere with the lives of complete strangers. Sometimes. But with this kid, he can make an exception.

"What do you say we change fates, and get your life back on track shall we?" He says as he uses his magic to summon a portal.

**_Back on Earth..._**

After eating the calzones, I decided to walk around for a bit, just minding my own business while keeping a sharp eye out for that guy I stole from. Including another guy. And this other guy, and other guy. Yeah, I've stolen from a lot of people. Mainly from the next town over where I used to live during my orphanage days. But ever since I got kicked out, I decided to take my thievery to Echo Creek, which is now my prime hunting ground for stealing food, money, clothes, and among other things.

But as it got close to evening, I noticed something sparkling from the corner of my eye. I turned to my right in curiosity, seeing nothing but trees and bushes. In fact that's all I saw. I must of walked out farther away from town to the edge of the woods, which wasn't a problem for me because I've made camp in said woods.

I thought nothing of what I saw just a second ago and merely chalked it up to be me seeing things. That is until it happened again, only it lasted much longer.

I turned to look at it again and to my surprise, it was a glowing orb of some kind.

I had no idea what it was, but then the orb began to crackle with electricity with a mild humming and started to swirl.

I took a couple steps back, not knowing what to do. But as the swirling orb grew, I realized it was a portal. How do I know that?... Because it was sucking me in.

I tried to hold onto the ground for some leverage, but the lose dirt wasn't helping. I was soon dragged towards the portal, the humming getting louder as I got closer.

Whelp, this was it for me I guess. Famous last words time.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

I was then consumed by the portal, and I blacked out.

...

**UPDATE: Ok, I would like to clear things up here. **

**First, my prime focus is Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn at the moment. **

**Second, I'm editing these chapters because they were driving me crazy. **

**Third, some chapters will be noticeably edited (like this one) or have subtle edits.**


	2. Chapter 2 Scaly arrival: Part 2

**Ok, first things first: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that for this story I was inspired by the fanfic 'Phoenix blade by The Ever-Dreaming Kitten' and 'the royal protector by The Eternal Winter.' Also, the ****one with the squished title name is the one that I had trouble with. I couldn't use the space for some reason, hopefully the second title is more appealing without concentrating.**

**Anyways, I don't own anything, except my OC. **

**(UPDATE: The only changes here in this chapter is Drake snake appearance).**

...

The dimension of mewni, although almost similar, there are many things about this world that differentiates it from earth.

Differences such as the flora and fauna. Plants and animals would would never have thought to have existed, like man-eating plants and giant spiders.

Another difference in mewni would be the people. There's demons, monsters, disembodied floating unicorn heads, people that live in the sea, and people who are identical to humans called mewmans.

What separates mewmans and humans is that humans use technology and mewmans use magic.

Speaking of magic, a certain small blue man is making his way through a forest called 'the forest of certain death.'

"I do believe the portal capture was a success. Now where did young Viper get to?" He says to himself. Despite his monologue, he knew exactly where Drake landed. Hopefully nothing too serious happened to him... yet.

Glossaryck soon came upon a small clearing with said boy knocked out cold on the grass, snoozing like he hadn't slept well in a long time. Well, that's because he hasn't.

"Ah, there you are. *Pokes him with a stick he found* Yep, knocked out."

Glossaryck floats around him, observing him. Until he stops just in front of his face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... oh yeah, you're definitely him. I can also sense the magical camouflage your parents left on you. You won't be needing it anyways now that you're here."

Glossaryck then used his magic to take away the supposed camouflage off of Drake. Drake's form soon began to glow with a blinding light; his body began to change and morph in a near instant. When the light faded, where there was once a human, now in his place is something else.

"I knew it was you. Now, I wish you the best of luck Viper. You're going to need it now more than ever." Said Glossaryck, who then creates a portal and leaves the area. Leaving nothing but a knocked out former human alone in the forest.

**A few hours later...**

Drake woke up with a mild headache that continued to throb. His vision was blurry, he felt groggy, like he really didn't want to get up. Like any lazy person he closed his eyes hoping to get some extra shut eye. But then everything that just happened came back to him in the form of another headache.

He groans as he puts his right hand to his forehead, only for his hand and head to feel different. He looked at his hand until his vision focused enough so that he could see. And what he saw, seemed impossible to him.

Instead of his normal human hand, what he saw was a hand with jet black scales and claws. He flexed his fingers, trying to see if the hand in front of him was his hand.

He sat up and stared at both of his hands and felt his face and head. He didn't feel skin or hair, just scales. He also felt for his ears and nose. His nose; flattened into a reptilian snout, ears; inside his skull. He had the facial features and scales of a reptile. It was when he looked at his legs, that he found out he didn't have any legs anymore, but an elongated body. A snakes body. His scales on his underside were colored in a bright green, everywhere else was black. He began to panic a little until he noticed a small pond next to him.

He walked, or more accurately slithered, towards the pond. He got a good look at his reflection, and did a double take.

What stared back at him, was a really big snake.

"What the flying hell?!" He Shouted at his reflection, causing birds to fly away from the area, "I'm a fricking snake?!"

His face looked like a viper's face with the same black scales, his eyes were still bright green but with slitted pupils, a long serpentine neck, a cobra hood colored green on the inside with golden spikes along the edges of the hood, a golden colored diamond pattern similar to a western diamondback rattlesnake. He checked the inside of his mouth to find a blackened mouth like a black mamba, sharp pearly white teeth with a pair of golden retractable fangs, and an acid green forked tongue. and- wait a minute, was he ripped?

He flexed his arms and chest, he indeed had gained some muscle.

"What the hell happened to me?! Wait a minute, WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Drake shouted, realization hitting him in the face.

Just what was going on here?

**_Meanwhile, at Butterfly castle._**

"Yep, I was definitely expecting a reaction like that. Now to just sit back and watch everything unfold." Said Glossaryck, sitting back and enjoying his freshly opened pudding cup.

**I know my chapters are short so far, but it's kinda hard to keep it going for a period of time if it's just from the top of your head. **

**I'm trying to figure out how to include other characters, it might take me awhile.**

**Review if you're enjoying it so far. **

**(UPDATE: From current experience, I now know the struggle of writing long chapters. But it's worth it).**


	3. Chapter 3 New world, new snake

**This writing train hasn't stopped yet. Also, in case it hasn't been clear, I should let you readers know that the story will sometimes switch from first person POV to third person POV. It depends on what sounds better, depending on what's going on in each chapter. **

**I would also like to point out that while choosing Drake's human form was easy, his monster form was rather difficult. I already had plans for him to be a snake monster of some kind, it was just hard to execute it properly. He was originally going to be based off a snake that already exists; California red-sided garter snake or red bellied black snake from Australia. I even considered the bush viper (have you seen photos of those things? Their scales look like either feathers or tiny spikes). Then I went with a mishmash of existing snakes and choosing an appealing color palette, which were all just as hard. **

**As for ability wise, I have plans for that. Drake will definitely have more than just venom and fangs. I'm making it up as I go along to see what would fit with him. **

**As for his personality, I'm trying to pan it out without dumping the personality "EDGELORD" right onto him and calling it good. **

**Now let's get character meetings out of the way. Drake will eventually meet someone from the main cast of the show, I just haven't figured out the more grand details. As for season wise, this story takes place during season 1, but some episodes are a bit blurry for me because I've only seen a few from seasons 1 and 2, and then a majority of seasons 3 and 4. So you may or may not see your favorite episodes in this fanfic. It all depends. **

**Now as for shipping wise... I have no clue.**

**Ok enough stalling, STORY TIME! **

**I don't own anything except my OC. **

**(UPDATE: No changes here).**

Ok. Ok. No need to panic. I'm clearly lost in a forest somewhere. Where exactly is unknown at the moment. On top of that, I've become a snake monster of some kind. Either that or I'm suffering from a severe head injury and I'm seeing hallucinations on a Mysterio level. Let's check again, juuuuuuuuuust to be absolutely sure.

SNAP* "GAH! DAMMIT!"

Yeah this is definitely real. How do I know that? Because I bit the end of my tail. If that's real, so is everything else. I look at the self inflicted wound on my tail, and to my surprise, it began to heal quickly.

"Ok, I'm clearly a fast healer in this form."

Whatever this form even is. Healing factor, maybe? I'm not gonna risk losing one of my arms to test that theory.

Just what the hell am I?!

Butterfly castle.

In the throne room of castle butterfly, a meeting was taking place.

There are three thrones;the middle one was the tallest, the ones on the left and right were slightly shorter.

In the tallest was an adult woman with a poofy light blue dress, purple diamond marks on her cheeks, blue gloves that go up just past the elbow, light blue hair styled up into a heart shape with a golden crown on top.

This was Queen Moon Butterfly.

She was the only one vacant amongst the other two thrones at moment, due to her daughter being sent to earth and her husband out hunting... whatever it is he's hunting this time.

But despite her family not being in the throne room, she wasn't alone. She was in a meeting with the Magic High Commission.

The high commission consists of Glossaryck, the queen, and four other members.

The first member was a giant skull with swords for antlers, what looked like mountains on his back, and his body looked to be made out of a galaxy. His name is Omnitraxus Prime.

The second member was a woman with long red hair with a black hair tie, a yellow orange dress, brown boots, pale skin with spikes on her arms, yellow eyes with orange irises (her hair covering one eye on her right), fangs, a black tiara, orange-yellow horns, and a single flame above her head. Her name is Hekapoo.

The third member was basically a goat standing upright, he had a long goatee, a pair of straight horns and a pair of curved horns, bat wings, yellow eyes, robes, and he speaks in goat sounds. This was Lekmet.

The fourth member is a muscular guy with turquoise skin, snakes for hands, a giant crystal for a head with a single eye, and he wears a cape. This is Rhombulus. Plus he's the only guy who can understand what Lekmet is saying.

"Are you sure?" Asked Queen Moon.

"Yes. We detected a massive energy surge somewhere in the forest of certain death. It was a portal of some kind, and apparently it was a one way trip." Said Hekapoo.

"Meaning?" Asked Moon in slight confusion.

"It was a one way portal, and it was one of those one way portals that suck people into them. So if it sucks someone in-"

"It spat someone or something out into the forest." Said Rhombulus, finishing Omnitraxus' statement.

"You sure of this?" Asked Moon, her interest peaked at the possibility of a magic related threat.

"Baaaaaaaaah." Said Lekmet as he pulled out what looked like a compact mirror, but the mirror showed a screen of the forest with a red dot in the middle.

"Lekmet says that we were able to pin point the location due it radiating magic. Meaning it's magic related and still there."

Then the red dot began to move, making a beeping sound as it did. This did not go unnoticed by anyone as they all gasped in shock as they saw the red dot continued to move.

"It's moving!" Shouted Rhombulus.

"Where's it heading? Because whatever it is, it could pose a threat if not dealt with." Said the Queen, standing up from her throne.

Hekapoo took a look at the screen to see what direction it's heading in. "Northeast." She said.

"Oh no, that's where River's hunting! We need to leave, now!" Says Moon, using her wandless magic to make her battle armor appear.

Back with Drake.

I was getting tired of standing around not doing anything and decided to explore the terrain, trying to figure out where I'm at, and if I run into someone, hopefully they don't freak out.

As for how I'm slithering across the ground like a pro. I don't know. It just felt, natural for some reason. It feels like as if I could do this my entire life.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and I immediately froze. Like something in the back of my mind was telling me I was being watched. Was it my new instincts kicking in? Whatever it was, it gave me the feeling that someone or something was watching me.

I scanned the area around me, sniffing the air, flicking my forked tongue in and out. I don't know why, it just felt right. As I was scanning the area, not saying a word, I stopped on my left. I could sense heat somewhere on my left. I don't know how, it's probably a snake thing. I mean, I'm some sort of snake creature I know nothing about. Who knows what I can do?

Suddenly I hear this primal yell coming towards me, and out of the bushes came a short man with blonde hair and beard in brown war paint and a leaf skirt running towards me with a spear.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

He leaped at me like a frog and I managed to duck out of the way. Spear made impact with a tree that was behind me, making a *thunk* sound as it penetrated the wood.

I looked to see that the blonde dwarf had his spear stuck. He struggled to pull it out of the tree with all his might, but it was in too deep.

Immediately my fear turned into rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled as I dared to get closer to him, my eyes piercing his gaze.

The man with the spear turned to look back at me and glared.

"Stay right where you are MONSTER! For I have hunting skills you can't even begin to comprehend!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what skills you have! You just tried to impale me with a spear! You could've killed me you asshole!"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed you were feral, monster! There hasn't been a snake monster like you around here in decades! Other than the feral snake related monsters."

"Just because you thought I was a wild animal doesn't cut it for me! And who the hell are you calling monster?! I never used to look like this in the first place!"

"Wait what?" The barbarian clearly confused.

"Grrrr, I was born a human! I don't where I am or how I got here or why I look like a snake amalgamation!"

The blonde bearded man narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How do I know you're not lying, monster?" He said.

"I don't know how else to prove it. But trust me, I'm not lying."

"I don't think I believe you."

"For the love of- ok. You know what? Forget it. Just leave me the hell alone." I said with a huff of annoyance, and slithered away.

But before I could get far, I heard something tear apart like fabric behind me. I turned around and could not believe what I saw. Out stepped a crystal headed guy with snakes for arms, a demon chick with scissors, an upright goat with bat wings, and a big skull with swords for antlers. Lastly a grown woman with light blue hair in a braid, purple diamonds on her cheeks, a gold crown, and she was wearing what looked like an armored dress.

This can't be good.

The woman looked at me and her eyes widened in, I don't know, shock? Surprise? Fear? I'm not sure. Maybe all three?

"A serpentorian?" She says.

The blonde man must've heard her, because he froze up in shock.

"S-s-s-serpentorian?!" And just like that, he screamed and hid in a bush. What's his deal?

"A serpent what-now?" I ask in confusion.

"But that's impossible! Weren't they supposed to be extinct or something?" Asked the demon chick.

"What?" I ask. Not getting any of this.

"Yes, they were. How one survived is beyond me at the moment." Said the skull guy.

"What the hell are you people talking about? Who are you?" I of course went ignored.

"Baaaaaaaaaah"

"Lekmet says that the magical readings are coming from this guy." Said the crystal guy, translating for the goat man thing.

"Ok seriously, what the hell's going on here?!" I was getting really annoyed here real fast.

Then the woman in the armored dress walked closer to me, but still kept a fair distance. I could sense power and authority radiating off of her, like she knew how to take charge.

"Greetings. I am Moon Butterfly, Queen of the Butterfly kingdom." She says in a calm stoic voice, "You are here by wanted by the high commission for questioning."

Ah crap.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation situation

**Ok, not gonna lie but coming up with this chapter was a bit of a pain. I'm also not very good with describing fight scenes unless it involves a monster fight. Hopefully this goes smoother than the jumbled mess in my head. **

**I don't own anything except my OC. **

**(UPDATE: The minor edits aren't that noticeable in this one).**

'Ah crap' would be the biggest understatement that I've felt ever since I got here. I mean, I got sucked into a portal, blacked out, woke up as a snake monster, almost got stabbed by a crazy wild man, and now a queen and magic police are saying I'm wanted for questioning.

I think 'OH SHIT!' would be a better understatement in my current predicament.

I look at the woman, now Queen Moon, standing a couple feet in front of me, my eyes widened in shock, completely dumbfounded.

"What?! For WHAT?! I didn't even do anything wrong?! What the hell?!"

"Oh so you claim!" Shouted the crystal headed guy.

"Quiet Rhombulus, not now!" Said the demon chick.

Huh. Guess the snake armed crystal guy is Rhombulus. Two names down, three to go... four if you count the wild dwarf peeking out of the bushes.

Queen Moon only glanced at the exchange before returning her attention back to me, and spoke in a more calm matter.

"Look, you're not in any form of trouble... yet. We just need you to come with us and we'll ask you a few questions, that is all." She said.

Then the demon chick stepped forward.

"That is if you comply. If not, then we'll use force." She stated firmly.

"Hold up! I'm not going anywhere with a bunch of complete strangers. For all I know you could be a bunch of crazies. I mean, that bearded barbarian in the bushes almost killed me!" I Said, pointing to my right, the bearded guy lifting his head out of the bush.

Queen Moon looked to where I was pointing and looked back at me.

"That 'bearded barbarian' is my husband. River, are you alright dear?" She asks the wild man, now River.

Wait, _that's _the king?

Oh jeez I'm so screwed.

River got out of his hiding place, very hesitantly mind you, never taking his eyes off me, and stood next to Moon. Acting like he had to walk on eggshells.

"I-I-I-I-I'm quite alright moon-pie. I merely mistaken him for a feral monster, that's all." He said. He then whispers to her, "Why didn't anyone tell about a serpentorian running around?! I thought they were extinct for corn sake?!"

"For the love of god, what the heck is a SERPENTORIAN?!" I shouted, finally having enough of this runaround.

Everyone flinched at my outburst. Moon took a second to compose herself before she answered my question.

"A serpentorian is a species of monster which is of course, as you've already heard, extinct. Serpentorians are also the cousin of the septarsins, aka the lizards. They both had some things in common, such as regeneration and being reptilian of course, but serpentorians are known to be much more stealthy and elusive. Making them all the more deadly... as if they weren't deadly enough." She says, muttering the last part to herself.

"But that's the thing, I'm not a serpentorian. I'm a human, or at least I used to be. I don't know where I am, who you people are, or what the fresh hell is going on! So can someone explain _something_ to me before I lose my mind?!" I Said, clearly frustrated. "Also, why the heck is the king suddenly terrified of me?" I added, pointing to River.

Everyone else seemed a little confused from my previous statement, shrugged it off for another time. The one to answer however was the demon chick. Should probably mention that the demon chick is hot looking... damn teenage hormones, get out of my head! Not the time or place for that kind of stuff!

"Ok, I'm not so sure how to respond to the whole 'human' thing, but I know how answer your questions. You're in another dimension known as mewni; a place filled with magic, monsters, mewmans, other beings, and many dangers. As for who we are, we're the magic high commission; magical enforcers of all things magic and magic related. I'm Hekapoo; the enforcer of portals and dimensional scissors. The skull guy is Omnitraxus Prime; master of space-time. The angel demon is Lekmet, he's the chancellor of the commission. And the rock head with sentient snake arms is Rhombulus; he's basically the warden for serious threats. That's Queen Moon Butterfly and King River Johansen Butterfly. Now, as for what's going on, we detected an energy surge of magic from a one way portal in the forest of certain death. Your body would've still had leftover residue from the portal. We were able to track you before it could fade out, and here we are. As for why King River is scared of you? I don't know. Happy?"

"Satisfied, yes. Happy? NO." I said bluntly.

"Now that that's out of the way, we still need you to come with us for questioning." Said Skull- er, I mean Omnitraxus.

"Didn't we just do the 'questioning?'" I said sarcastically.

"Baaaaaaaah" Said Lekmet.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"He says that proper interrogation is in order. Now either you come with peacefully, or do you want us to use force Mr. umm... sorry, what was your name?" Asked Rhombulus.

"Drake Viper."

Everyone gasped in shock. Oh boy, now what?

"What? That's my name." I said, clearly confused by their reactions.

"Did we just here that right?" Said Rhombulus' right snake arm.

"Did he say his last name was Viper?!" Said his left.

"HE'S A VIPER! GET HIM!" Shouted Rhombulus, blasting his magic at me.

"SHIT!"

I was able to dodge the blast, and in its place of the blast was a cluster of what I assumed were diamonds.

Yeah, fuck this shit, I'm out of here!

I bolted, slithering as fast as my serpentine body could carry me.

Great, I'm in another dimension where magic and monsters exist. As if being a snake monster wasn't bat shit crazy enough.

**Hmmm, I wonder why they were shocked when they heard his last name? Why were the serpentorians wiped out? You're gonna have to find out for yourselves later. I'm still piecing the details together. I also had to check and see what exactly Omnitraxus, Lekmet, and Rhombulus were in charge of exactly. Sorry it's short for most of you. It's the best I could do due to it taking place in season one, when everyone thought monsters were the bad guys. Can you believe how much has changed over the course of the episodes of each season? Crazy stuff when you think about it. Oh boy do I have some ideas for Drake in the later seasons. I just need some time for them to develop before I get too carried away. **

**Please review if you're liking it sir far.**


	5. Changes

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here. **

**For any of those that have already read the first four chapters of this story, you're gonna have to reread them because I decided to edit them instead of flat out changing the story completely. **

**Sorry for the major inconvenience, but the way the chapters originally were was driving me crazy. Plus I really wanted to get more in depth with Drake's past. **

**My prime focus at the moment is Rodan Reborn. So updates will take an incredibly long time. **

**Now I would like to correct a rookie mistake of responding in the review section. So here's some proper responses: **

**emyy250: He'll eventually meet Star, just not right away. **

**Truth: Yeah, I can't deny that I like this better.**


	6. Chapter 5 Run, Drake, Run!

**Hello! It's me, ReptileEdge, and man has it been a long time since I touched this story. **

**Speaking of which, for those that are returning to this story, I highly recommend that you go back to the first chapter and start over because I've added more details and changes. Such as adding a small backstory to my OC, Drake, to give him more depth to his character. I've also added more details in the other chapters (some noticeable and some not), and I've also changed the design of Drake's monster form. **

**But if you're NEW to this story, you can ignore that paragraph.**

**My apologies for those that have been dying for a new chapter to this story, but my main focus is on my other story, Marco Diaz: Rodan Reborn. It's got Svtfoe, giant monsters, demons, many references, and reviewers requests. Plus, it also helps set up a timeline for a project by this guy called Jakemations. **

**Anyways, a fresh chapter for this story has been long overdue. But keep in mind that my current focus is elsewhere at the moment. **

**Also, for this story, I mentioned awhile ago in one of my chapters that I'll be switching from first person to third person. But that depends on the focus, and I'll let you know what POV it is.**

**Now let's get to the responses: **

**Guest: Well here's another chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it. **

**Ok now let's get on with the story. **

**I don't own anything except my OC. **

...

Drake's pov...

Ok let's see. Just to recap; I wake up as an extinct snake monster in another another dimension where magic and monsters exist, and now I'm being chased by magical beings. The reason?

... no fucking clue...

"IT WOULD BE OVER QUICKER IF YOU JUST SURRENDER NOW, VIPER!" Shouted Rhombulus.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKERS!" I shouted back as I slithered as fast as my elongated body could.

And boy was I fucking fast!

Despite not having legs, I was able to keep a good distance away from these people, but they're still on me.

This kind of reminds of my previous situation; I was chased by a guy for stealing food. But now I'm being chased by five people for not actually doing anything wrong! What are the odds?!

_ZAP! _

"SHIT!"

I just dodged a blast of magic, and taking a daring quick look back, the blast left a clump of crystals where it hit.

Yeah, let's just avoid getting struck by magic. Doesn't sound or look pleasant.

_ZAP!_

"OH FUCK!"

Just narrowly avoided another blast. Jesus, what's it gonna take to lose this guy?!

Normally I'm capable of escaping people chasing me is because I know my way around town. But this is new territory for me, so I have no clue where I'm going!

C'mon c'mon! THINK!

"Stop firing blasts at him, you idiot! We need to question him! Not encase him!" Hekapoo shouted.

Oh crap, she's picking up speed. I need to think of a plan NOW!

I'm slithering like hell through the forest. Trying desperately to lose them in the dense brush of the forest.

Wait, I'm gonna try going serpentine.

... no pun intended.

With no real plan of escape, I decided to try going through the denser brush in a serpentine maneuver... surprisingly it seems to work!

My new speed and agility allowed me to maneuver my way around as I zigzagged my way through the dense foliage, and the terrain seemed to be slowing them down.

But then I sensed something above me.

I looked up, and I saw that Queen Moon is flying above the tree line.

Wait, FLYING?!

She's got giant butterfly wings, six arms, and blue skin.

Oh dear god.

"Of course the Queen can fly." I mutter to myself.

She descends through the trees with ease, dodging whatever stray branch got in her way. She soon gains speed, and the next thing I know she's flying next to me.

"Just stop running and we'll talk peacefully! I mean you no harm!" She says.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to them!" I said, pointing a thumb behind me.

My senses go off again, it's coming from my right.

I looked to my right to see that Omnitraxus guy is coming up on my right.

Ok I have no idea what these people can do, but I'm not having them on both of my sides. I gotta ditch them, and ditch them fast.

Up ahead was a large patch of vines covered with thorns, and we were fast approaching it. That's when I got an idea. It's a half assed longshot, but I got nothing.

Thinking quickly, I dig my claws into the ground as I made a hard left just before I reach the thicket of thorns. The butterfly lady goes flying over my lowered body as I clawed at the ground, and she and skull head crashed into the thorns.

I stood back up and continued to slither for my life. I wasn't out of the woods yet, both literally and metaphorically. Two down, three to go.

Speaking of which, is the rock head still following-

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, MONSTER!"

There he is.

"Oh I'm sorry! Want me to write a check or do you take cash?" I quipped.

Heh. Even in a situation as crazy as this is, I'm still a smartass.

_ZAP!_

"Your aim sucks ass!" I shout, dodging another crystal blast.

I laugh at his expense when I hear him scream in frustration.

But just as soon as my senses go off (you know what? I'm gonna call it the viper sense), I get tackled to the ground.

"Gotcha!"

"Baaaaaaaaah!"

Huh. I nearly forgot about these two.

"Ah... damn that hurt." I wheeze.

"Did you forget about us, tough guy?" Hekapoo asked rhetorically.

"Not gonna lie, I almost did." I say honestly.

"Baaaaaah." Said Lekmet.

"What's he saying? I don't understand him." I ask, despite my current predicament.

"No clue. But you're still coming with us." Said Hekapoo.

I look around to see that there's two large trees. One on each side. I get another idea. It's probably stupid, but to hell with it.

With my newfound strength, I lifted my pinned upper body upwards, and shoulder slammed the duo against the trees. Lekmet on my left, Hekapoo on my right.

They let me go from the sudden force of being slammed into trees, and I made a brake for it.

Ok four down, and one more to go.

Shouldn't be that hard, right? He comes off as the typical muscle head. All brawn and no brains, so I have to outsmart him and fast. Back home, I use my knowledge of my surroundings to my advantage, and the only knowledge I have of this place are the trees.

Hmm...

I can definitely use _that _to my advantage.

Acting quickly, I began to climb and slither my way up a tree. Hopefully the diamond headed warden didn't see me go up here. My black scales can definitely help me blend in with the shadows, but I'm worried that my bright green underside and the golden diamondback pattern will give me away. Just to be safe, I climb as high as I could and wrap my serpentine body around the tree.

It took a few seconds, but Rhombulus came running out to where I once was. He stopped to catch his breath, he's breathing heavily from all the running he's been doing trying to catch me. He looked around the area, trying to get a glimpse of my reptilian form.

Thank god he didn't look up the tree I'm in.

Rhombulus screamed in frustration when he couldn't find me.

Lekmet and Hekapoo then approached him.

"Baaaaaaaah." Said Lekmet.

"Of course I lost him! Don't remind me!"

"You lost him?! How the hell can you lose an overgrown snake?!" Hekapoo practically screamed.

"I don't know, I just did! He's quicker than he looks!"

It wasn't long until Queen Moon and Omnitraxus showed up.

"You lost him didn't you?" Said Omnitraxus.

"Yes! I know that already! Don't rub it in!" Rhombulus exclaimed in frustration.

"Enough! Are we still able to track him?" Asked Moon.

Hekapoo brought out a compact mirror of some kind, sighing in frustration.

"No. Whatever portal residue that was on him has faded away so we're unable to track him." She said.

"Darn it! I was this close to catching him!" Rhombulus said in anger.

Hekapoo smacks him on the back and proceeds to scold him, "May I remind you that if it weren't for you we wouldn't have to chase him, you moron!"

"But you heard what he said! His last name is Viper!"

"That could've been just a coincidence! But now we'll never find out because you chased him off and lost him!"

"I didn't mean to lose him!"

"I don't care! Why can't you just think with your head instead of your gut for ONCE?!"

"ENOUGH!"

The shout from Queen Moon was enough to get those two to stop arguing. Thank god she did, because those two were giving me a headache.

"Let's just head back to the castle. He's bound to turn up somewhere, so we'll find him another time." She explained.

With reluctance, they opened a portal, which I assumed led to Moon's castle, and entered it. Leaving me alone up a tree in the forest.

As for where the King went off too, I don't know, nor do I care.

When they left, I breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I can take a breather.

Now that the circus act has left, maybe I can finally get a grip on my current situation. But first, I gotta come up with a plan when I get out of the forest.

...

**Ok, not as exciting as some of you were expecting. But hopefully it works for some of you. **

**So Drake managed to escape the High Comission's clutches... for now. Now he needs to figure out where he goes from here. What do you guys think? **

**Sorry if it's short for some of you, but it's the best I got for this chapter. **

**Since this world is known for its magic and monsters, Drake won't just be a monster with no abilities. I plan on giving him a fighting chance and give him powers of his own. As for what they are, I'm not sure yet but I'll figure it out eventually.**


	7. Chapter 6 Ludo’s Castle

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Reptile! Haha!**

**I haven't updated this one in awhile, so I figured why not? I got some free time. So here we are.**

**Let's get to the responses, shall we: **

**Chance Green G King: Glad you find this story interesting. Also, yes, Drake's face is the same as the cover. And yeah, Rhombulus is a moron... *snickers* triple stupid, heh, that's funny. **

**Glavis165: Well here's another one for ya. **

**Omnisaurus: Thank you. It wasn't easy, but I couldn't leave Drake hanging for too long.**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road!**

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

...

Drake's POV...

Even though the high commission and Queen Moon left, I didn't come down from the tree right away. I didn't want to risk getting caught, so I stayed up in the tree for what I assume to be hours. I don't have a watch, so I wouldn't know.

After hours of being in a tree, I worked up the nerve to finally leave my hiding spot. I descended to the ground as slow as I could while I constantly checked my surroundings to make sure I wouldn't get jumped by any of the bozos that were chasing me.

Once I got back on the ground, I wasn't sure what else to do. I mean, I'm basically lost! But I knew I couldn't stay out here for long, so I did the only I could do... walk, or should I say _slither_, in a random direction. Yeah it's stupid, but what would you do?

...

Later...

I've been slithering through the forest for what felt like... I don't know. Hours? Maybe? I don't care, I don't know how to keep track without a damn clock.

Ugh... This. Sucks. Ass. But it's honestly a miracle I hadn't ran into more trouble yet. That's really the only thing I can't complain about. But that's besides the point.

I had never thought that my life could get any worse, but lo-and-behold! I get transported to another dimension of all things! Not to mention I'm now a snake monster! Great, just freaking great!

It's no use complaining to myself. I just have to keep pushing on until I get the hell out this forest.

Speak of the devil.

I finally reached a clearing, and up ahead was a castle. A rather spooky and edgy looking castle in fact. It had pointed towers with white flags on top, a gargoyle above the large doors, and plants growing out of some of the crevices. I wasn't sure if I should approach the castle or not, given what happened with the Butterfly royals and the high commission back in the forest. But given my limited options, I didn't really know what else to do. With little choices, I slithered with caution towards the large wooden doors. Before I could knock on the door, I felt something sharp poking at my back, and heard a deep voice that sounded like it kind of had a Russian accent to it.

"Halt! State name and business!" He demanded.

I raised my hands and turned around to face this guy, and what I saw left me shocked.

Standing behind him was a large frog-like monster with webbed hands and feet, webbed ears that look like bat wings, swamp green skin, yellow eyes, spiked shoulder pads, and a dark green vest with what looks like an eye with a yellow iris, green sclera, and black bat wings. Oh, and he's pointing a spear at me.

Well that's just- WAIT A MINUTE!

"Who and what the hell are you?" I asked in shock.

The frog monster's yellow eyes widened in either surprise or shock. I don't know. I'm getting tired of these random confrontations already.

"A serpentorian? But how?" He said.

"Yeah yeah, I've already been through that with a bunch of yahoos hours ago, and let me tell you something; I didn't used to look like one of your damn snake monsters! I used to be a human!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't ask. All I know is that I was sucked through a portal and woke up in the forest like this. Now I believe I asked you a question; who and what the hell are you?" I asked, wanting an answer from him.

The frog monster lowered his spear and began to explain himself. "O-oh! Um, my name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov. But most people call me Buff Frog. I am top henchman of lord Ludo Avarius, the one who owns this castle." Said Buff Frog.

Now maybe I can get some answers from this Ludo guy. If not, maybe from frog-man here.

"Ok. Well then, Yvgeny, I have questions that need answered, and I would assume that this Ludo guy would know a thing or two. So would you please take me to him?" I said, trying my best at being polite. I'm not exactly a 'people person.'

The frog monster seemed to be in thought for a second. Contemplating on his decision, leaving me in mild suspense. But I didn't wait for long to hear his answer.

"Very well. I'll take you to Ludo. But no trickery!" He warned.

"Just as long as no one crosses me, then everything should be fine, Yvgeny." I said.

"I assure you that there'll be no trouble. And please, call me Buff Frog." Said Buff Frog as he walked up towards the door and stood next to me.

"But isn't your name Yvgeny?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm more often referred to as Buff Frog."

The frog monster known as Buff Frog knocked on the large door, loud enough for whoever was inside to hear. Then one of the double doors opened slightly enough for a pair of eyestalks peer outside.

"Lobster Claws, tell Ludo that we have a guest." Said Buff Frog, gesturing towards me.

The eyestalks moved over towards me, and the pupils became pinpricks once they got a good look at me. Ah geez, they know what a serpentorian is too?

The eyestalks retracted back inside, and the door closed as what sounded like running was heard, muffled by the double doors. A moment later, the sound of someone running was heard again, and the door opened fully to reveal a lobster monster of some kind. Huh. Guess he's called Lobster Claws for an obvious reason.

"Right this way." Said the monster called Lobster Claws.

As we made our way inside, Buff Frog led me towards a throne where I saw what I assumed was Ludo, who had monsters on either side of him, and he... did not look at all intimidating to me whatsoever. I mean, seriously. He's the size of a five year old! Plus he's sitting on a tower of pillows on the throne. He looked like a kappa bird thing with dark green robes, yellow eyes, a skull with weird antlers on it, and a staff with an eye and wings on top. The same as the symbol on Buff Frogs vest.

I didn't say anything yet, and neither did he. He was staring at me with a cold uncaring gaze mixed with interest. But interest in what exactly?

"So, you must be the serpentorian that arrived at my doorstep." Ludo said with his scratchy voice.

You know what, I'm not even gonna react to that unless I think it's necessary. It's getting old.

"Yes, I am, and I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." I said.

"Ugh, fine." Ludo said completely annoyed.

Only a few seconds, and I already don't like this guy.

"Well, first things first; I've never been to your world before, I used to be human- don't ask because I don't have an answer for it, I already know that magic exists in this world from when I ran into the magic high commission and Queen Butterfly. But there are some things about this world I don't know about. So I'm gonna ask you some questions, and I expect an honest answer. So how does your world work? What are the people like? Do you have food? Is there a way back to earth? If not, do you have a map that I can use as well as supplies?" I elaborated.

Ludo rubbed his head like he was getting a headache before answering. "Our world revolves around magic, or least mewmans, demons, and pony heads rely on it while monsters don't get squat. I don't have time to explain the rest of the details, nor do I care. I'm not sure how the people are. All I know is that everyone here hates monsters. Yes, we have food. Yes there's a way to get to earth. But if you still want a map and supplies, you'll need to do something for me." He smirked at the last part.

"Yeeeeeah, no. I think I'll just go back to earth. So how do I get back there?"

"Ugh, fine. Buff Frog! Open a portal!" Ludo ordered.

Buff Frog nodded and brought out a pair scissors. He opened the blades as he lowered them, brought them upwards like he was cutting open the air like paper, and a portal appeared.

Before I could even get too close to the portal, Ludo called out. "Wait! Stop! Close the portal!"

Buff Frog immediately closed the portal, cutting off my only way back home.

Ok, now I'm mad!

"Hey! What gives, asshole?!" I exclaimed in anger.

The monsters in the room gasped in surprise. I guess they never heard someone cuss out their leader.

"Oh shut the hell up! I don't care who he is!" I exclaimed.

"As much as I want to berate you for talking to me that way, I have a much better idea in mind. Which is the reason why I told Buff Frog to close the portal." Ludo explained, smiling evilly at the last part.

My eyes narrowed as I continued to scowl at the tiny bird faced bozo in anger. "It better be a good explanation, bird brain." I said as I crossed my arms.

He jumped off his tower of cushions and approached me. He's got to be the least threatening guy I've ever met.

"Well, for starters; do you have family or anything important you need to get back to?" He asked me.

"No. I'm an orphan and I'm homeless." I answered.

"Well then, think about this for second. I can offer you food, shelter, and a way to travel to earth." Ludo explained. "All you have to do is listen to my offer before you decide."

That... honestly sounded like a good deal. BUT, I wasn't just going to jump on this guy's band wagon without laying down a couple of ground rules of own first. I'll hear this guy out first before deciding.

"Ok, I'll hear you out." I said.

"Excellent! You see-... sorry, what was your name?" Ludo asked.

"Drake."

"You see, Drake, my number one goal is to wield an artifact of great power. The magic wand of the Butterfly family. But, it's been proven to be much more of a challenge since the current wielder of the wand, princess Star Butterfly, has been sent to earth to practice her magic, and is currently staying with a human boy who can apparently fight." He explained.

"What the hell does this have to do with me?" I demanded.

"I want you to help me steal the wand. With a serpentorian on my side, I can easily pluck the wand from princess Butterfly's royal hands, and I'll be the one to wield it!"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean 'what?' What do you plan on doing once you've got it?" I questioned.

"It's an object of absolute magic power! I can do anything with it! Any further detail is none of business!" He said firmly.

Ok, I'm obviously not going to get anything else out of him unless I threaten his life. I can easily tell that he has ill intentions in mind, which is a huge and obvious red flag. But as much as I wanted to go back to earth, I didn't want to keep living in a tent out in the woods. With that thought in mind, I reluctantly agreed.

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret this I just know it." I muttered to myself. "Fine. I'll do it." I said.

"YES! HAHA!" Ludo exclaimed with his fists in the air.

"But on one condition." I said while raising a clawed pointer finger.

"Huh?" Ludo said in confusion.

"I get to travel to earth anytime I want to."

"What?! No way!" Ludo said angrily.

"Then you don't get any kind of help from me." Ok, I have zero clue as to what serpentorians are capable of, but something tells that they're a big deal just from seeing others reactions about them. So basically, if this Ludo guy is desperate enough to steal this wand, he'll have no choice but to comply with my terms.

Ludo scowled and growled in frustration as he facepalmed. "Ugh! Fine! You can have Your earth traveling privilege!"

"Looks like we're in business then." I said smugly, knowing I was able to get him to crack this easily. If it means I can have food, shelter, and able to travel to earth, I'll take it. I'm basically killing three birds with one stone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just be ready for your first assignment tomorrow. Buff Frog! Show Drake to his new room! I have plans for that royal pain in the butt tomorrow!" Said Ludo.

Buff Frog ushered me out of the throne room and led me down a corridor. As he did, I began to think to myself. It wasn't anything important, just what I would need to do tomorrow. But then, something clicked.

Wait... Star Butterfly?... Moon Butterfly? Wouldn't that mean-?

...

... Oh crud... this won't end well.

**... **

**Ok, sorry that this update took so long. But I was feeling a little uninspired with the story for awhile, but mainly because I was focused on Rodan Reborn. Which is currently my most popular story. **

**Sorry if it's a little short, but it's the best I could come up with. **

**And before anyone jumps to conclusions, I just want to let you all know that Drakes alliance with Ludo is temporary. Just letting you know. Will Drake get into a conflict with Star and Marco? Yes. But that's all I'm gonna say so there's no spoilers. **

**Anyways, stay tuned, and stay safe. Reptile out.**


	8. Chapter 7 Drake’s Preparations

**Haha! For it is I, Reptile! Here to bring you all another chapter! **

**... **

**...**

**That's the best intro I could come up with for now. **

**Anyways (how many times have I used that word?), I got a new job, and it's made my free time become very little. So try to bare with me here if my updates are slower than usual. Now let's get to the responses. **

**Chance Green G King: Twist indeed. **

**Glavie165: Well, here's another one. But I probably won't be getting any out any sooner due to my focus being elsewhere. But I'll try whenever I feel inspired. **

**Omnisaurus: It just might be. **

**Lord demon: Never heard of that anime. Plus, Drake is technically a snake man, but, meh. Close enough. **

**Guest: NOnononononononono! It's not dead, I swear! I've been caught up in other stories, binge reading, work, and other stuff. So basically I haven't gotten around to getting another chapter of this out yet. But here it is! **

**Ok, let's get to the story. **

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

...

Mewni, castle Avarius... 

3rd person POV...

The next day, Ludo had called in every single one of his minions to the throne room, and that included Drake. When he was woken up by Ludo's shrieking voice demanding that everyone should wake and get ready. ... Ok it was more like 'WAKE UP YOU BUNCH OF LAZY SLOBS! WE HAVE A WAND TO STEAL, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE SLACKING OFF TODAY!... BUT GET SOME BREAKFAST FIRST!'

The moment that happened, Drake was beyond grouchy that morning. He had the best sleep he's ever had in a long time... and it was ruined by a screaming midget bird monster thing. Drake has no idea as to what kind of monster he's called, so he doesn't really care as to what he even is. He's too tired to care or think on it anyways.

Growling, Drake begrudgingly got out of his comfortable bed, and made his way to the door. But as he did, he caught his reflection in the mirror, and he stopped to stare at himself. He still couldn't believe that yesterday he was just a human that was a homeless orphan that stole calzones, and wounded up here in another dimension as an extinct species of snake monster. But he'd be lying to himself if he thought he didn't look cool.

Drake was able to get a much better look at himself in the mirror, and despite the recent trouble he got into the other day, he honestly thought he looked pretty cool with the black, green, and gold colors. He turned his back towards the mirror to see that the golden western diamondback rattlesnake pattern went up from his tail to his back and neck. The only other gold colored attributes are the golden spikes that are on the edges of his cobra hood that's attached to his more viper-like head. Which he thought looked badass. I mean for real, cobras and vipers are one of the most recognized snakes in the world with one heck of a reputation. The only green he has is on his underside, from the underside of his neck, down his torso, and under his serpentine body. The other source of green is his piercing reptilian eyes and his forked tongue. The rest of him is jet black like obsidian.

Even though he looks cool, he still wants to get back to normal. Somehow.

But he doesn't have a clue as to where to start.

He stopped staring at himself in the mirror, and proceeded out the door.

... he gave himself a mental note to smack Ludo upside the head if he ever disturbed him again.

_Dumbass bird._

...

Throne room...

After breakfast, which consisted of donuts, everyone stood in the throne room as they awaited Ludo's orders.

"So what exactly are we doing besides just standing here?" Asked Drake, who's still a little tired.

"We're waiting to hear what Ludo has planned to steal the wand." Said Buff Frog.

"... Yeah, I still don't see what the big deal is with this wand you guys keep talking about. I get that it's a source of great power or whatever, but I fail to see why." Said Drake.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough once we steal the wand, Drake." Said Ludo once he entered the room and sat upon the tower of pillows on his throne.

Drake rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your snake eyes at me, boy! This is serious!" Ludo declared.

"Well excuse me if it's hard to take a midget bird thing seriously." Drake retorted.

"Midget?! Why I outta-" Ludo growled in frustration before calming down. "You know what? Forget it. I'm on a tight schedule today, and I don't need your attitude right now. Anyways, here's the plan..."

Ludo began to explain his plan to the monsters... which to Drake, honestly didn't seem like that good of a plan. At all. Seriously, rush in, attack randomly, keep attacking, and snag the wand once given the chance?

... Yeah. No. That, that's a terrible plan. But where does he come in?

Well speak of the devil, because Ludo now includes him on the plan.

"And you, Drake. You shall be the grand finale if it seems like we're close to defeat. All you need... is a DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" He declared.

Drake stared at him blankly.

"A dramatic. Entrance." He repeated slowly.

"Yes! A dramatic entrance! With that, you can strike fear and intimidation into the hearts of Star Butterfly, and her companion, Marco!" Ludo explained with manic glee.

"... How the hell is any of this a plan?" Drake couldn't help but question.

"What do you mean?" Ludo asked.

"You can't just rush in, attack wildly, and expect everything to go right without some form of strategy." Drake explained.

"How is this not a strategy?"

"Because it's a half assed plan! It'll fail as soon as it starts!" Drake exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for not having enough time to properly plan something much more elaborate! Like I said before, I'm on a tight schedule! So just go with it!" Ludo screeched.

Drake scoffed at this, knowing that this is going to royally backfire on him. But in order for him to gain unlimited access to earth, he'd have to suck it up, and just go with it.

"Fine. But how will I know when to make this 'dramatic entrance' you want me to do?" Drake asked, making air quotes when saying 'dramatic entrance.'

"I'll have Buff Frog open a portal, and I'll call your name. Simple as that. Just stay put until then." Ludo explained.

"Fine." Said Drake, crossing his arms. "But there's one more problem however."

"And what's that?" Ludo asked.

"I don't know how to fight."

Ludo face palmed with a solid smack to his forehead, and dragged it down his face with an angry growl.

"Fine. Buff Frog! Prepare our new recruit while there's still time! We attack this evening!" Ludo ordered.

Buff Frog gave him a salute, and walked over to me.

"Come. I'll prepare you for today's mission." He said.

"Lead the way." Said Drake.

He then followed Buff Frog to where ever these guys go to train.

...

**Hey guys, long time no see. **

**Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been pretty preoccupied lately. Also, sorry that this chapter is short, but it was the best that I could do for the build up of the next chapter where Star and Marco meet Drake for the first time. But I'm still debating on what episode of season one the next chapter should take place in. **

**Anyways, until next time! **

**... Oh! If you're still waiting for updates, you can check out my other stories if you want.**


End file.
